


` ` and ill promise that one day ill feel fine ` `

by Qwazy



Series: nicotine, insomnia, and androids oh my! [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Poor Connor, Role Reversal, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Smoking, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy
Summary: "The fuck are you?" the detective grumbled out, tiredly in question while running a hand through his hair, it was greasy, and turning to face the android on his stool. His posture was stiff, untrusting, a certain tiredness in it as well."My name is Hank, the android sent by Cyberlife."





	` ` and ill promise that one day ill feel fine ` `

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [' ' и я обещаю, что однажды я почувствую себя хорошо ' '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418689) by [lotta_lostly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotta_lostly/pseuds/lotta_lostly)



> My take on this aus first meeting sorry it's short af.
> 
> Tagged implied reference self-harm because I head cannon sometimes Connor will hit walls to relieve stress oops?
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr: https://actualrk800.tumblr.com/post/175970189851/androidhank-and-humanconnor-au
> 
> And a moodboard I made for this fic too: https://raginroonie.tumblr.com/post/175986058378/fanfic-and-i-promise-that-one-day-ill-feel
> 
> Title from don't go to 'bed/one day ill be fine' by otterpop on soundcloud
> 
> Edited: 7, 22, 2018 (Minor changes in banter and times)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Russian - In the works.

A doorbell tinkled as Hank stepped into the diner shutting the door behind him, it the fifth one to be exact, scanning the multiple faces for the Lieutenant Anderson , LED spinning a bright yellow at the previous wasted time. When he finally laid his eyes on young detective and approached. Hank noticed he was asleep, head in his hand, a hardly touched sandwich in front of him and a still burning cigarette resting on the ashtray. 

"Dective Anderson," he said in hopes of waking him, in which he was successful as the young lieutenant jolted awake. He watched as the drowsy young man rubbed his face before focusing on of Hank narrowing his eyes of which held a dazed look. 

"The fuck are you?" the detective grumbled out, tiredly in question while running a hand through his hair, it was greasy, and turning to face the android on his stool. His posture was stiff, untrusting, a certain tiredness in it as well. 

"My name is Hank, the android sent by Cyberlife. I checked for you at the station, but no-one knew where you were. They said you might be out for bite to eat and a smoke nearby. It was just my luck to find you at the fifth establishment," spouted off the android on a so human nature. It made Connors eye twitch (more likely the sleep deprivation), and was that fucking sarcasum he detected? He rolled his eyes, scoffing at the android before he replied.

"What do you want," Connor grumbled at him, again, annoyance clear in his tone as he reached for the cigarette taking a deep inhale tension easing from his shoulders, even if it was just a little. Now that he was up close he realized Connors knuckles were scraped, red, scar tissue making the joints thicker all clear signs he had punched someone or something fairly recently.

"You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide that involved a Cyberlife android. Due to procedure, the company has issued a specialized machine in order to assist investigators." 

The way it rolled off the androids tounge seemed too mechanical that time 'round, still less formal than most. "I don't need assistance and I certainly don't need it from a damn 'droid like you. So go back to your charging port and get out of here," he said harshly, flicking ash into the tray before taking another drag letting the smoke out through his nose. 

"Listen, you really should put the cigarette out and come with me. It'll make this easier for the both of us," Hank said persistantly as he leaned on the counter, as if that would change his mind. The young man nodded as if considering still puffing away at the cancer stick choosing to ignore Hank's request.

"I understand if you find being my presence, uncomfortable Detective, however you are needed and I have been assigned to-" the HK800 began before he was cut off by a crude laugh from Connor.

"I'm perfectly comfortable around your kind there bolts," Connor snapped, he tilted his head up blowing the smoke into the air before he continued, narrowed eyes back on Hank, "Now back off before I put a dent in your head." The threat was made through gritted teeth and the young lieutenant put the by then stub of a cigarette out in the ashtray joining two others too old to be his. 

"How about if I get you another sandwich for the road? Yours is no good any longer and is hardly touched," Hank removed his gaze from the petulant detective looking at the man behind the counter, "Another of those to go, please," he said handing over the needed amount of cash. Catching the unimpressed look he got from Connor. 

"Look at that Jim, wonders of fucking technology," Connor said reaching into the pocket of his shirt that was hidden by a well wore, navy 'I have people in Detroit' sweatshirt for another cigarette, he placed it between his lips leaving it unlit. For now. When the sandwich was finished, boxed and placed in front of him he looked up at the android. 

"So, did you say homicide?"

**Author's Note:**

> Might rewrite in the future, it's kinda shit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
